A trip to Whammy's
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: So this was it. Misa had flown first class, as always because models don't fly anything less, to accompany L and Light, since they were still suspect and Ligh was still chained to L, to visit L's successors to Whammy's house. Misa OOC and likes Linda.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I am wondering if any one will actually read this since no one else seems to have written in this catagory. I came up with this while writing Utopia's last chapter. It's going to be fluffy. Or my definition of fluffy. Oh wells. This will be in Misa's point of view until I decide otherwise. If I decide otherwise. Oh, and this takes place in England and I don't know what kind of things they use there. I'm not sure if they still use A.M. and P.M. or if they converted like the rest of the world to military time. I've never been to the UK and everything will consist of google searches and how I assume it will be. Also, on the whole inches thing, I don't have my ruler rightnow and really don't feel like looking that up.

So this was it. Misa had flown first class, as always because models don't fly anything less, to accompany L and Light, since they were still suspect and Ligh was still chained to L, to visit L's successors to Whammy's house. Misa knew L had successors from talking to Watari allot, they never let Misa talk to any of the task force members so she started talking to Watari. She found out allot of things about the old man. She found out that he was from England and he used to be an inventor. Misa had enjoyed talking to Watari. He never brushed her off like all the other members of the task force. She liked that. He was a real gentleman.

Back to Whammy's house. It was a mansion. A very, very large mansion that held about a hundred children that looked like it could hold a thousand but apparantly those rooms were mostly class rooms so she would have to share with a child who atteneded Whammy's. Not really attended but merely was adopted by Watari and had been stuck in Whammy's. Close enough though and nicer way of saying it. The girl's name was Linda. She didn't find out any more than that besides that she was ranked number four. Misa didn't understand why the children had to know their numbers. It was cruel. That made children feel bad about themselves and more competetive.

"Miss Amane, this way." Watari had informed her and was now taking her to her room. She had been to busy lost in her own thoughts to remember to keep walking. She was never good at multitasking. Misa wasn't stupid but she wasn't smart. She was your average person. It wasn't her fault that all the people she hanged around were of the genuis catagory. Even a smart person would be considered stupid next to them. So basically they regarded her as that she couldn't do anything for herself. Only Watari had treated her like a real person. He even told her his real name but said she could continue calling him Watari because it was easier for her to say. English and Japanese were completely different languages and were somewhat difficult to learn.

"Coming, Watari." Misa replied in Japanese because, as stated before, English was difficult and she wasn't a genius like the other two. They arrived at what Misa assumed was a bedroom door. Watari knocked on it and a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders appeared before them. She was sooo cute. She had dark chocolate eyes that seemed to be scanning over Misa.

"Miss Amane, this is Miss Linda. You two will be sharing a room together until L decides to leave. Miss Linda, please show her where she will be sleeping." The girl nodded and Misa followed her in. The room was painted a dark purple and there were two beds on each side of the room. There was a window on the far wall from the door and the carpet was black. Posters were hung about from some band Misa didn't know the name of and everything was neatly placed. Stuffed animals were on one bed so Misa assumed that was where this Linda girl slept. She went to the bed where there weren't any stuffed animals.

"This is my bed, ne?" The girl nodded.

"I'm suprised. L said you were stupid." Misa let out an exasperated sigh. She figured he would say something like that. She knew L liked Light and was angry with her for going out with him. She wouldn't be if Light wasn't usuing her. He never touched her beyond a hug and Misa liked to hug everyone. Her mother used to tell her that if you hugged someone they would automatically like you. She figured out that that didn't really work in junior high but couldn't get over the habbit of hugging people.

"I'm average. I no very good at English so I need help some time." The girl nodded. Misa was glad she didn't just expect her to understand English very well.

"I can speak Japanese but I'm not very good at speaking it so I don't blaim you. Are there any other languages you know?" Misa brightened up. Linda was actually very nice.

" I know Manderin and Catonese. My father taught to me when I was little." Linda smiled at her.

"I know Catonese. We can speak in that when we're alone but it would be best if we spoke English around other people though here at Whammy's it isn't unsual for someone to know many different languages and I wouldn't be suprised if others knew that language as well." Misa let out a relieved sigh. That was good. She also knew spanish but didn't tell Linda because she wasn't very good at it yet.

"Then, we shall speak in Catonese." Misa said in perfect Catonese.

"Alright." And from there on they started speaking in it until dinner time.

"Uhm, Miss Amane, it's dinner time." Misa looked at the clock. 7:46 P.M.

"Alrighty then, lead the way." Linda nodded and led Misa down to a grand dining hall. It was huge. There were about six long tables taht streched from one end of the room to the other all covered in white table cloths and silver ware was already placed down. Misa couldn't help but let her mouth drop open at the sight of it.

"Miss Amane, please shut your mouth. It's only like this when L comes. Usually a black table cloth covers the tables and we have to get our plates and stuff. Roger makes sure to put all of these things down when L comes and he gets a very large oder of sweets too. The food is always sweat though. I hope you don't mind English food." Misa shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I never had any." Linda smiled at her.

"It's fine. We're having a traditional Englsih dinner tonight, in honor of L. Have you read about the culture of England?" Misa shook her head. L didn't alow her to use computers. He didn't allow her to talk on the phone, go out to random places, nor come visit Light. Misa had liked Light but now she had started to grow, how do you say, unfond of him. She got the feeling that he didn't care for her at all and that he was mostly obsessed, and yes she did mean obsessed, with L. He just brushed her aside when they went on dates, that stayed in her room, that L always accompanied and she wasn't allowed to visit him. It was natural to stop liking him the way she did before. Now she merely started thinking of him as just another guy who was a genius.

"What's wrong? You look kinda down." Linda said as she led Misa to some open seats. Misa looked at her while following.

"Oh, just thinking about what life like when I get back Japan." She sat down next to Linda. Seh felt kind of sad. The only person she would get to talk to when she got back home was Watari. She liked speaking to him but she wanted to talk to other people as well.

"Hmm... You live with L, right?" Misa nodded.

"If you can call being in room that like apartment living with him and never see him living with him, then yes." Linda gave her an apologetic look.

"I wouldn't mind living with L."

"I not allowed internet and no talk with other peopele. I get look down upon because I no smart as them." Misa started pouting. It was annoying not to be able to talk with people but she had to bear with it because apparantly she was the suspect for being Kira two. It was fine though, she was going to be able to go on photo shoots when they got back.

"It fine. I get to go on photo shoot when get back."

"A photo shoot?" Misa nodded.

"Why?"

"I am model in Japan." Misa smiled.

"I should have figured. You're really pretty." Misa looked over to Linda. She liked this girl therefor this girl needed a hug. She immediatly threw her arms around her in a hug.

"You is so sweet. Not many tell me I pretty. I get worried sometime that I no pretty." Linda hesitantly hugged Misa back then she noticed L came in. All of the other orphans were already seated and the seats were arranged according to rank but when guest came, such as L, it was rearranged slightly so that they could be accomadated. Most times she was placed next to Matt. Near usually sat where L was placed but now he was forced to sit next to Mello. Matt was sitting next to Light and Misa was sitting next to Mello. Linda kind of felt sorry for the girl. Mello wasn't the nicest of people but hopefully he would be too focused on Near, who he was obessed with, or L, who he was also obsessed with, to bother Misa.

Misa let go of Linda after the girl hugged back for about thirty seconds. She looked around to her company. She was sitting next to a boy who looked around fourteen and the boy sitting next to him looked twelve. The boy sitting next to Light looked about thirteen. Most of the kids looked around thriteen to seventeen, which made sense seeing as how you should be kicked out when eighteen. She looked over at L who seemed to be in a rigorous discussion with Light who was constantly yelling it wouldn't work. L looked about twenty-four.

"Linda, what is these people name?" Misa looked over at Linda and waved her hand in the direction of those sitting near her.

"The one sitting next to you is Mello, his rank is number two, and the one sitting next to him is Near, his rank is number one. Mello hates Near, or so he says, and Near is indifferent to Mello, or so it appears. The one siting next to the one sitting next to L, is Matt. Matt's rank is number three and he is Mello's best friend." Misa nodded and smiled.

"The one sitting next to Matt is Light. 'He is my boyfriend'. I never see him because he always with L. I don't think he even like me any more but I no like him so I no care that much." Linda seemed to understand.

"SHUT UP!" Misa looked over to the male who made an outburst beside her. She could see his blonde hair bounce as he stood up quickly.

"Mello, please sit down." She saw L start speaking to him.

"What wrong?" Misa asked him.

"He's trying to play a mental game and is annoyign the Hell outta me!" Misa nodded and went to the white haired boy he was pointing to. She couldn't help but notice the innocent eyes he gave her as she walked over. IT was a dead give away that what the blonde said was true.

"Mello, Near wasn't trying to play a mental game with you." Misa heard L say.

"He was." Misa stated. L looked at her.

"Misa, I know Near better than you do and I think I know when he is doing something wrong or not." Misa shook her head.

"L, call it a woman's intuition, but I know he was. He gave me the innocent eyes when I walked over here and that gives it away right then and there. I know you don't believe me and think I am stupid but this is one thing I'm right on." Misa explained in Japanese. L didn't look as though he believed her and simply looked pissed off.

"Misa-" He started only to be cut off by Misa's hand flying up to stop him.

"L, I know you're pissed off but can't you believe me for once? You believe Light isn't Kira." L's mouth dropped then and there.

"Wha?" Misa rolled her eyes.

"I am an expert at detecting the emotions of people." L quickly recovered himself and gave Misa a pleading look. She understood and started laughing to cover up. "I'm kidding. I know you actually suspect Light of being Kira." L understood what she was trying to do and brushed her off.

"Then, please take a seat." Misa walked back over to her seat. When the blonde she stood up for started talking to her.

"That was amazing. You could actually tell what L was feeling! He never believes me about the fluff ball. Is it true that L thinks Light is Kira?" Misa smiled at him.

"I tell you in Linda room after dinner. My name Misa Amane."

"Name's Mello. I think you and I shall become very good friends." Misa nodded and Mello turned away to start to talk to the red head next to Light. Misa turned back to Linda who was smiling at her.

"No one ever stands up for Mello. Usually people take Near's side becuase they think that Mello is a bad kid and just wants Near to get in trouble. You believed him though." Misa nodded.

"He no lying. I can tell when person lying. He no lying." Misa watched as waiters came in and started serving food. They served them first and went back to the kitchen to get more food. She looked down at her plate. It was extremely different from the food she was used to. She reckognised all of it though. There was roast lamb, potatoes, and carrots. She had never had any of it before so she looked over at Linda.

"Is good?" Linda nodded and seemed to be waiting for the rest of the people to get their food before starting. Misa followed her example and only started eating when the rest of the people did. She wasn't stupid. She knew how to use a fork though it was difficult since she was used to chopsticks. She was able to do it though. Misa finished all of it. It was much better than she imagined it would have tasted. She turned to Linda to see that she was also done.

"I like it." Misa smiled at Linda.

"Good. Wanna go to my room?" Misa nodded then pointed to the blonde next to her.

"What about him?" Linda tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you going to come with us?" Mello looked over towards Misa. She had something to tell him. He got up and started to follow her.

"Yeah, she's got something to tell me." The spent the rest of the walk in silence until they reached Linda's door.

"You've got something to tell me." Misa nodded and sat down on her bed. Linda followed suit and Mello was left standing in front of her.

"Well?" Misa put her hand up to shush him and started in Catonese hoping he would be able to follow along.

"L suspect Light of being Kira on paper. He doesn't really and is only pretending because he wants to stay with Light and have a reason for making them stay together. L is gay. I'm only suspected of being Kira number two because I'm apparantly dating Light. I plan on breaking up with him on this trip. L only dragged me along because I was complaining to much. I only complained because I haven't been able to talk to any one in forever. I'm not allowed to go outside until my next photo shoot which is scheduled for when we get back." Mello looked as though he was eating it up.

"That's so cool! I had no idea L was gay. And the photo shoot thing, are you a model?" Misa sighed in relief as he spoke to her in Catonese.

"Yes, I'm a model. You are gay for the person who sat beside you in dinner." Mello blushed at Misa's words.

"So what if I like 'im. Not like he likes me or anything." Misa shook her head. It was so obvious that Mello liked Near and Near liked Mello. How could they not see it?

"He likes you. Go confess." Misa shooed Mello out of the room and sat beside Linda.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! L IS GAY? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT? WHADDA YA MEAN HE LIKES LIGHT? FUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE SERIOUS! I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE!" Misa heard shouting from outside of the room. The person shouting spoke the words too fast for her to understand them. All she got out of the shouting was swear words. She looked over at Linda who was laying down. She leaned over her and saw the girl's eyes closed. Misa flopped down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sleepy?" Misa heard her say.

"Little. You is?" She saw the girl shake her head.

"We can speak Catonese here." Misa pulled the girl in her arms and snuggled next to her.

"I forgot."

"Misa, how old are you?" Misa blushed at the use of her first name. She assumed this was just normal for other people to be called by their first name here.

"Nineteen and Linda is?" She felt Linda snuggle next to her.

"Sixteen." She could feel Linda's breathing against her neck.

"You can call me Lucy when we're alone." Misa nodded. She really didn't understand.

"Lucy?"

"It's my real name. Everyone at Whammy's uses an ailias. Funny that are real names start with the same letter as our ailias'. It would make more sense if they didn't. It would be safer that way." Misa nodded.

"I can leave Whammy's you know. I could leave but... I don't have a place to go." Misa sat up and leaned over Lucy. She looked so sad. Misa could feel her heart wrench at the sight of the tears that were on the verge of over flowing from Lucy's dark chocolate eyes. Linda had adjusted to where she was facing Misa.

"Shhh..." Misa leaned down to where she was just hovering over Lucy's lips.

"I'll buy you a place. Don't worry." She barely ghosted over her lips. Misa let her eyes slide half way shut and watched as Lucy's slipped shut until nothing of her chocolate brown eyes could be seen. Misa leaned until her lips were placed softly on Lucy's. She pulled back after only a few seconds but those few seconds felt like centuries.

"Go to sleep." Misa laid back down and pulled Lucy into her arms. Misa could feel her eyes beginning to fall completely closed. She willed sleep to overcome her as her mind wished to stay awake and watch the younger girl. Sleep obeyed her body though as she quickly succomed to it's sweet bliss. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She awoke the next morning without the other girl in her arms and immediatly felt terror. She usually felt groggy when she first woke up but not having Lucy in her arms only scared her and woke her up. Instinct led her as her eyes dashed around the room hoping to find the girl somewhere there. She couldn't understand this feeling. It was panic. Something like what she felt when she found her parents bodies. She didn't find the girl but she found a scribbled on piece of paper. She quickly grabbed it and read threw it. She thanked her lucky stars that it was in Catonese. It read like this-

Dearest Misa,

Since you have come on a weekday, I undoubtadly have school. I have to leave exactly at 7:48 A.M. to get to class on time. Lunch starts at 12: 15 P.M. and I trust that you shall sit in the seat you sat in last night. I will meet you in there at that time. Please do not worry if I get there late. It is my day to clean up the class room. I will not have to go back to class after lunch since they make an exception when L is here and we have a half day. Please do not worry and find something to entertain yourself with. Feel free to go through my things.

Love yours,  
Linda.

Misa smiled as she read the note. She thanked her stars that Lucy had thought enough ahead to write a note. Misa would have forgotten all about it. She looked over at the clock. 11:36 A.M. She had a few minutes to get dressed and ready before heading to the dining hall. Misa got up and rummaged through her things. She picked out the least odd things of her clothing. It consisted of a dark red shirt and a short pair of shorts. When she says short she means short. They stopped only two inches after where her thighs started. They would have to do though. She didn't want to go there dressed as a buffoon in front of all those people. She knew she couldn't wear these the whole time they stayed here but she would deal with that when the time came. Misa looked over to the clock. 11:38 A.M. She sighed.

Misa decided to go through Lucy's things. She did ,after all, give Misa permission to go through her things. Misa walked over to a tall dresser. She opened the top drawer. The top drawer held shirts. Misa looked at them. She smiled when she realised that they were her size and if she needed to she could wear them. She shut that drawer and went down to the next one. She opened it as well. It held pants and shorts. Misa went to the third drawer and opened it. She found all sorts of pajamas. There were ones of kitties, bubbles ( from Power Puff Girls), and even a night gown. Misa pulled out the night gown. It was extremlely short. The bottom of it went three inches above the knee. Misa put it back and went to the next drawer. The drawere was full of underwear. Misa blushed at finding it. She picked up a bright red bra and a though crossed her mind.

'If this is in the drawer, what color bra is she actually wearing?' Misa blushed at the thought and placed the bra back quickly but the next item she saw made her former blush darker. She picked up a thong that was a pale yellow with cherries on it. Misa's imagination got the better of her and she couldn't help but see the dark haired beauty wearing this. She put this item back too but much slower. Misa looked over to the clock. It read 12:09 P.M. She decided to go to the dining hall.

The trip was short and was quite dull because Lucy wasn't there. It made Misa somewhat sad. She enjoyed the other girl there if not to talk then to just be by her side. Misa ignored the feeling of lonliness as she walked into the dining hall. There were already people starting to sit down. Misa carefully made her way to the chair she had sat in yesterday. The blonde boy she had set next to last niht was already there and he waved at her when she walked in.

"MISA! I'm sooo glad you're here. I was talking to Matt after I got done talking to fluffy last night and he had googled you and I saw pictures from some of the magazines you're in and everything. There were even pictures from the movies you had stared in. It was so cool! Misa you're really amazing." Misa smiled as Mello ranted in Catonese. She had noticed Light was already seated as the many compliments flew her way.

"Thank you, Mello." She saw the boy start to beam for being thanked.

"How did it go with Near last night?" She questioned. She saw Mello grab the boy and sit him in his lap while he started an even bigger smile.

"Great!" Misa smiled.

"That's wonderful." Misa turned to Light.

"Light, where is L?" She questioned in japanese and saw Light blush. She knew right away that something happened between them last night since Light almost never blushed. She decided to leave it alone even though it would be some fun to pursue it. She wasn't a child though and didn't have to act like it. Sure it was fun sometimes but right now wasn't going to be one of them.

"Good to know. I shall be speaking to L later then." Misa looked at Light and his face was showing pure horror.

"About me getting an apartment here in the UK." She saw Light's face relax and she smiled. Men were so easy to use. It was kind of annoying. She looked over towards the door and saw Lucy come in. She waved her over.

"Misa, did you have fun while I was gone?" Lucy questioned. Now it was Misa's turn to blush as the image of Lucy in the thong came rushing back. She grabbed her nose afraid of it starting to bleed.

"For about an hour." Misa hadn't realised she was speaking in Japanese until Lucy gave her a funny look.

"One hour fun." Lucy nodded understanding.

"Good. I was hoping to talk to you after lunch about last night." Lucy said as sitting down.

"Speak to me now. I don't mind." Lucy nodded ignoring the fact Misa started speaking in Catonese.

"Well, you know not to say the name I told unless we're alone." Misa nodded and waited for her to continue. "Will you really buy me an entire apartment?" Misa smiled at the girl and let out a small chuckle.

"I will if you don't mind living with me." Misa watched as the girl blushed.

"No! I mean, I don't mind. I would like to." Misa smiled and leaned forward until her lips were pressed gently against the other girl's. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at the other.

"Then, I'll talk to L. You talk to Light while I'm gone." Misa turned and pointed at Light. She found it amusing to see his face mrroring that of a fish. She walked over beside him and whispered in his ear.

"I think it's time we break up." She smiled one more time at Lucy and went in search of L. She was too far away to hear what they started talking about and didn't even try to get closer to find just went out of the dining hall and towards L's room. It wasn't that long of a walk. It took her about three minutes to actually get there. She knocked on the door and just as it opened a thought crossed her mind.

'I wonder if L was top or bottom.' When she looked at L she knew that he was deffinately top.

"I want to buy an apartment here." L looked at her as though she was crazy. We'', his looking at you as though you were crazy. It was a blank look but his eyes said it all.

"I'm serious." He nodded.

"Of course you are. Do you know how much they cost here?" Misa rolled her eyes.

"L, do you know how much I make in a year? I make about as much as you if not more." L nodded again.

"Fine, then I assume you will not be coming back with us." Misa shook her head.

"I'll send for my things. By the way, all of the children here come exactly around the same time to see you. It would really disapoint them if you didn't show up." She watched L throw on his shirt.

"I assume you know what happened last night."

"Yep." She looked over at L as they began their path to the dining hall.

"And you are still going to be with Light?" Misa shook her head.

"I've found someone new." They walked into the dining hall and she saw Lucy wave her over.

"A girl named Linda." L seemed to understand as he watched Misa skip slightly over towards the girl. He took his place next to Light.

"Misa, I thought you said you went out with him. He doesn't know a thing about you. How long did you date him?" Misa smiled and sat down next to Lucy.

"A long time." Misa gave Lucy a slight peck on the cheek.

"Then why?"

"Oh sweet Linda, don't ask questions. It will only confuse you more." Lucy nodded and looked over towards the door. Misa looked towards it to just to see Watari come in. Misa looked over towards Mello who had two plates in front of him and the empty seat beside him hel another. She assumed for Watari.

"Watari!" Misa called. She figured he was called Whammy over here because of the odd looks she got. Watari just as well walked over towards her.

"Miss Amane. I hope your roommate has een kind to you." Misa smiled at the old man.

"Yes, Linda has been very sweet. We're going to be moving in together soon so I suppose you'll miss chatting with me." Misa spoke in Japanese.

"Yes, I suppose I will. I wish you the best of luck and I shall get started on my plate." Misa smiled and waited for Watari to start eating and then started as well. She really would miss talking to the old man and then an idea struck her.

"Watari?" He looked over to her.

"Yes, Miss Amane?"

"May I have your cell phone number?" The old man smiled and nodded. Misa couldn't help but smile as well and continued with her food. Two eggs and Some bacon. She had found that English food was very enjoyable. IT pleased her that she could be enjoying this everyday. An thought crossed her mind. She hadn't had any dessert last night. She really should be asking Lucy about that later. Misa finished after a few minutes and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, want to go back to the room?" She asked when she saw the girl was done. Lucy nodded and Misa grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She let go of her arm in favor of her hand while walking back to the room with Lucy. The walk was silent but Misa didn't feel lonely because she had Lucy with her. They eventually got to Lucy's room and Misa drug her inside. She pushed her on her bed closed the door and locked it.

"Misa, wha-" Lucy started but Misa cut her off as she took advantage that her mouth was open and slipped her toungue in. She didn't do too much afraid of scaring the younger girl but she merely massaged her tongue against the other's. She pulled away when she felt she needed air. They sat there panting a minute before Lucy spoke up.

"Misa?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I'm a hopeless romantic. I think I've already fallen for you in one day." Misa explained. She let out a realieved sigh when she saw Lucy start to smile.

"So, I'm not the only one?" Misa looked over towards her.

"You like me." It wasn't a question. It was merely a statement that sounded like a question.

"Yes." Misa smiled.

"Great, we're moving out tomorrow. Go tell whoever you tell and make it snappy. I'll start packing. You have a suit case, right?" Misa was already up and already pulling things out of drawers. She had gotten to the second drawer when Lucy replied.

"The suit case is in the closet. I'm going to go tell Roger." Misa nodded grabbed the suit case and started packing everything in. She put all of the clothes in first then went to the stuffed animals. Amazingly she got everything to fit. She credited it to her amazing ability of travel and things that go along with travel. Okay, that realy didn't make sense but that's okay because it made sense in her head. Plus, she was never going to say that aloud so it didn't matter if it made sense or not. When Misa finished packing Lucy had came back.

"That was fast. I've told Roger." Misa nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow then!" Misa looked over at Lucy.

"Have you gotten a place?"

"I'll set out tonight!" With that Misa was out the door and off to find the perfect apartment. She found it in thirty minutes thanks to this hobo, who apparantly had a house but looked like a hobo. Misa bought it quickly and ran off to get Lucy. When she got back she found that all the orphans were outside waiting for her. Then, she heard a child shouting that he won. She walked over to Lucy.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone was betting on how long it would take you. How did you find an apartment that fast?"

"This hobo guy!" Lucy looked at her funny but she just shook her head.

"As long as you like it." Misa smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll love it. I swear." Linda looked at her.

"Promise?" Lucy held out her pinky and Misa took it in her own pinky.

"Promise."

"You lie and I get to break your pinky."

"I'm not lying." Lucy smiled and Misa smiled back. They were going to have a long day tomorrow.

"Want to head to bed?" Lucy nodded and they set off to bed. The next day was going to be Hell...

A.N./ Yay! I finished. Everyone was OOC but that's okay. You wanna make them in character then write a story about it. I hope everyone likes this and I hope someone reads it. Review if you have. Review if you haven't. Review if you want me to write more of this pair. Review if you don't want to review. Review even if you aren't signed in. Review if you are signed in. Please just review and let me know if you like it. Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you are one please tell me. I would very much like you to be mine. 


End file.
